The invention relates to cooling high-pressure turbine-vanes of gas-turbine engines, including both stationary and movable vanes.
The stationary and movable vanes of high-pressure turbines, in particular the blade portions, are exposed to the high temperatures of the combustion gases of the combustion chamber of the gas turbine engine. The blades of these vanes therefore are fitted with cooling devices fed with cooling air taken from the area of the high-pressure compressor. This cooling air moves through circuits inside the vanes and then is evacuated into the flow of hot gases moving across the vanes.
As regards the movable vanes, the cooling air enters the airfoils through the vane roots, however, in the case of stationary vanes, the cooling air may be introduced through a base plate either at the vane root or at its head, the vane root being the vane end nearest the turbine's axis of rotation.
The objective of the invention is to provide a turbine vane wherein the cooling device optimally exploits the cooling capacity of the circulating cooling air in order to reduce the ventilation flow and hence to increase the engine efficiency.